


DDW Family AU

by Nepgyaaa



Category: Digitalia's Digital Wonderland (Discord Server)
Genre: AU - Highschool, Adopt fic, Basic name bc I'm lazy, FML, Lack of sleep fic, No Darcy I refuse to sleep, Who needs to eat anyway?, re-aged, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepgyaaa/pseuds/Nepgyaaa
Summary: Ani and her merry band of kids adopt a Pebble for better or worse.





	1. Fuck This Shit, I'm Out

Here I am, in this empty room. The sounds of the others ones are rather annoying. The annoying sounds they make all damn day... I just wanna strangle them. But then I'd be kicked out, back on the streets once more. 

Its probably better than this though. This place isn't even a home. A fun orphanage for us lucky individuals. This place isn't even up to par with legalities either, many holes were bashed into the walls, the kitchen was nasty, and by god the bathroom. You'd think that something died in there, and guess what happened to the rats that moved into the vents in there?

My room was rather small, there was enough room to live, about five by six feet room, barely enough for my bed and my basket. I'd been living here for 5-ish years so not too bad anymore. 

My self loathing mentality made me less appealing then the other kids. At least I never hid how I was. My mum always liked that piece of me. In-tuned with how I felt, she'd say. Still miss her.

I hear the front door open, it was about 5 pm when it happened. A person with blue dyed hair and black bags under their eyes walked in. In tow were three other kiddies.

"I'm looking for a new family addition" The blue haired one mumbled at the counter lady... thing... and she signaled them towards the part with the young ones, my area, and went back to do what ever the lady was doing.

One of the younger kids glanced over at the area. Her eyes were darker than her black nails and her black clothes. _Edgy_ I thought, as I went back to what I was doing (being observing each hole in my wall) but I think we glanced at the other before I snapped my attention back to the wall. No use in staring. The owner doesn't like that one bit.

The mother turned around to the wild pack of kids behind 'em. "Have fun, kidnap your favorite, we'll see what happens" The kids then wander off into the crowd of excited kids hoping to ditch the hellhole. 

I closed my door slowly, more noise is annoying. As I lay back on my stiff bed I immediate hear a knock. Grumbling, I open it. It was that one kid from before, the one with the all the black, "Hiya!" Her high pitched voice ringed in the room, "I'm Darcy and I already hate everyone out there!" Her cheery voice continued.

"... good choice..?" I said, slowly closing the door, the individual made a pouty face.

Darcy slammed her foot between the door and the wall so I couldn't finish closing it. Her stomp turned the head of another one of them, one whom had short hair and looked like they wanted to just "Not." They approached us.

"Yo, whats up, Darc?" They asked, "Are we murdering someone?"

"Go ahead" I responded as I gave up letting go of the door, and walked passed the two, "Wouldn't be that bad anyhow"

Darcy cried out, "Nooo! Don't say that you... you... Who are you?"

Sighing, I turn around, "Pebble"

With a quick cough she tried again, "Peb, NO!"

"Hahaha you can't stop me," I chuckled, making mocking jazz hands motions. My sleeved slid up revealing overly thin arms. I continued walking away.

"When was the last time you ate?" Darcy said, instantly noticing my arms.

"Before the last kid in the kitchen caught an infection from the mold," I pondered, "About two days ago I'd say..." 

Her pitched voice squealed, "NOOO!" Her sibling poked her with a grin.

With a step forward they spoke, "Hello, I'm Sketch" They said, walking up to me, "Ay! Ass, get your ass over here"

Another person slid through the crowd, "Yo" she said. 

"Check this one out," Sketch began, "Doesn't eat, hates others, dead fish eyes, what'd ya think?"

Ass turned my way, "Yo this boi knows whats good!" She smiles as she walks up, "Hmm maybe, better than those egoistic assholes"

I chuckled at the irony.

"Well, A, that's three out of four votes, lets get Ani"

"Ani?" I ask.

"Our momther" Sketch replied, walking away, towards the front desk.

"Huh? I has confusion" I looked concerned at the observing wall, Ass turned her head back to me.

"Did he just quote?" Her face lit up, "You have my vote, definitely!"

Sketch and Ani returned, "So who's this?" Ani looked down upon me.

"Pebble" I said, short and bitter.

"What can you do?" 

"Be useless"

"Get in the car, I'll fill the papers"

"That easy?"

"Car. Now."

"Fair enough"

Darcy clapped her hands, "YAY! Another victim!" Ani snapped her gaze to her, "Oh sorry"

Having nothing, I just walk out the front doors, the other three behind me. I'm still confused. This is going too fast. Its weird to walk out of the place, I'll probably be back in a couple of days but might as well try(?) and stay. 

The three guided me to a car that looked like it barely had enough room for them. "Sketch gets shotgun," Darcy slipped in as I opened the door. I close yet another door slowly. And walk to the back and climb in.

Ani arrives just as everyone has buckled in and sits in the front, "Welcome, Peb, you've been cursed with love and affection now" Ass, Darcy, and Sketch nodded in agreement.

"No, you four are the cursed ones"

Ani made a gasp of remembrance and opened their mouth, "Oh that's right! There's two others. Kae, momther part two, and Adel, the eldest kiddo. Hope you have fun" The car pulled out of the parking space and zoomed out of the parking lot and into the streets.

You could almost hear the inspirational music playing in the background.


	2. Welcome Home

When the car made it final turn and its final hum, the pack had stopped on a parking space in front of a simple house. Bright gray paint, black roof tiles, the windows had white framing and the yard's grass had a green yellow hue. 

Pebble was the first to hop out, Darcy and Ass hopped out soon after. I crawled out and walked towards the door, hands in hoodie. The sound of Ani slamming the car door told me we all were out.

"Now, Pebble, fair warning that the house is sometimes a mess," I looked over while saying. It looked over at me with a smirk,

"Honestly, if its bad, its better than the orphanage" Pebble flicked off some of the mold on its clothes with a disgusted face. 

Ani move to the door and intently stabbed the lock with the key. The sound of the lock unlocking had an unexpectedly loud sound. The door's hinge creaked it's war cry, **[Pebble is now intimidated]**. The rest were unfazed. 

As Ani opened the door I dashed into the kitchen before anyone entered. I quickly opened the fridge and grabbed the first Dr Pepper two-liter I saw. I returned to the living room as the others flooded in.

"Wheres the other two?" Pebble asked, seeing all the lights off.

"Doing things? I don't know. Kae doesn't even know we got another kiddie," Ani grinned, "Don't worry though, she'll love ya... Most likely" Ani looked away.

Darcy jumped onto the couch, covering all the cushions, "I wouldn't worry, I just kinda showed up and she was all chill with it" Darcy flipped out her phone and started texting someone.

Ass walked over and sat on Darcy's legs casually. Darcy made an exaggerated groan. Ass smiled, "Who you texting Darc? Your angel?" Darcy turned to the back of the couch,

"P..Possibly," She slipped her right leg out from under Ass' ass named Ass, and kicked her side, "Now off!" 

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! DARCY KKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE" Ass playfully screamed, Darcy gulped.

"Ass, you deserved it," I said as I chugged my second two-liter. I walked over to a side space as Ani raced over to the two.

"God damn it, you two," Ani pulled out a spray bottle and fired in the general direction of the two, "Off the couch, now" The two crawled away while Darcy screamed about her phone getting wet. 

I sighed and walked over to Pebble, "You wanna see your room?" I asked, it nodded as it began following me. We went back into the side space leading into a hallway with six doors. three on the left, two on the right and one at the end of the hallway. We walked over the last door on the left side and opened it. 

When the two of us walked into it the room had such looming darkness. I could've swore I saw Pebble smiling from the light bleeding through the curtain. When I flicked the light on, the smile disappeared almost instantly, but the light in its eyes was still there. 

The room was a simple square room, about three times bigger than his old "room" with a small closet near the window. The curtain's colour was a dark blue. The room had a very wood view, wood flooring and tan painted walls. The floor was covered in dust so was the window still. The emptiness of the room was uncomfortable, but manageable. And it can be changed with due time. 

Pebble's excitement was barely held by his guise, but I knew how happy Peb was. He may believe hes not here to stay, that we'd give up on him, but with that shine hes here. 

"W... wow" Pebble's eyes widened as he walked around the room, each step kicking up the resting dust. He ran over to me, "Are you sure I can use this one? It seems too much for someone like me."

I smiled at him, "Well if you don't use it, who will? We won't take you back there, you're here to stay, wither you like it or not~" I walked out of the room, "Hungry?"

"Waitwaitwait, was that a threat?" Pebble nervously smiled.

"I'll get you some food" I ran out of the room. It looked uneasy at my words when I glanced back.

"M'kay..." Pebble turned back to face the insides of the newly claimed room.

I entered the kitchen, Darcy sat upon the kitchen counter, her fingers passionately pressed upon her phone's screen, probably having a conversation with her angel still, "Hey Darc, hows the conversation?"

Darcy's eyes lit up more, "ItsamazingmyangelissosweetIabsolutelylovehersomuchshestryingtomakesureIveeatenbutIhaventeateninadaybutIdontwanthertobeangryordisappointedwithme!" My eyes opened wide as her speech flowed out.

"Er... want some food..?" I offered as I tiptoed to the fridge.

"Nah, I'll eat tomorrow" Darcy looked up at me.

"I'll make you a sandwich" I smiled with my face in the fridge.

"No, you're fine" She worryingly threw back.

"I'll be sooOOOOoooo sad if you don't eat"

"..."

"...

"... make it a small one"

"Too easy, haha" I laugh as I pull out the meat and cheese, placing them on the brown counter next to the fridge. Darcy passed me the bread.

[You have got this bread]

With a simple placement, I made three sandwiches, "Come on Darc, we're eating in Peb's room" I walked off into the hall, the sound of Darcy jumping off the counter ringed, you could hear Ass desperately leaving her room to run into the kitchen, as Darcy was getting up, to shout, and I quote, "I'm gaaaAAAAAaaaay"

Ass joined the group as we walked into the room, Peb sat in the middle of the room, bathing in the light of the window, "Haha you're weird" Darcy smiled as she sat to his left. Ass sat to Peb's right and I sat across from him. 

Now, there's was a new problem. Three sandwiches. For four people. What to do...

"I'm not hungry," Peb began, "You three can eat the sandwiches"

"Yeah, I'll eat one" Ass grabbed the first sandwich.

"Bold of you to assume I eat too" Darcy grinned.

"Ah, but I made one just for you, Darcy" I retorted.

"And it's not really my place to take one right now" Pebble weakly smiled, "In other words, if you two don't eat it, the food will go to waste."

Darcy and I stared into his eyes, his face blank and still. Well I'm not in the mood for an argument, "Fine, fine... I'll eat one" I shot a glare at Darcy.

Darcy looked to the side, "I'll... I'll eat half!" That way we all eat!" 

"Yeah, I guess" Pebble grabbed the last one and tore it in half, or close enough (Peb got the smaller half) and gave the piece to Darcy. 

The four of us make awkward small talk for the munching of the sandwiches.

After a good 20 minutes of casual talking a knock rings on the door, "Coming in" Ani called, as they walked in, I stood up, bread crumbs fell off of my hoodie, "Sketch! You ate! Haha!" Ani cheered. I smiled awkwardly, "Pebble!" Ani energetically called, "Get your adopted self out here, I need help moving in furniture"

"Furniture..?" He tilted his head, "I didn't see any furniture earlier"

Ani dramatically looked away, "You all where so busy with not paying me attention that I dipped out of the house and bought some basic furniture for Peb's room"

Peb walked out of the room and the rest of us followed. In the front of the house was those basic furniture: a small bed frame with an accompanying mattress, a wardrobe, and a body length mirror.

Pebble's face was nothing more then pure shock, Ani walked up behind him and patted his back, "... Welcome Home"

[Roll Credits]

**Author's Note:**

> The POV will switch actively, Pebble is no MC


End file.
